fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Grey
Damien Grey is a prominent mage in the guild of Dragon Gunfire. He is a well known mage despite his joining due to his skill in the use of A few different types of magic. Appearance Damien Gray is an extremely good looking man for his age of 34 this has puzzled many people for a long time. The current rumor is that he created a type of anti aging magic but the truth is he just acquired his naturally young looks from his mother. Damien is a very tall man that reaches 6'4 ft, despite liking how tall he is it still bugs him when he needs to crouch under doorways. His eyes are a deep purple and his hair is a shining white in the daylight and the night, some say it acts as a beacon of sorts. The only interesting mark on his face is a purple tattoo beneath his left eye. Damien's normal attire usually consists of a long white coat over a purple shirt and white pants. His entire wardrobe is made up of the colors of white and purple since they are his favorite colors. If one were to ask him why he wore the colors that much he would simply smile and say. "Better these than bright orange." Personality History Magic and Abilities Weakness Weakness is an ability that allows Damien to create machines of all types. These can range from weapons and armor to large constructs to help him. In some cases he can even create some machines that simply benefit him in casual ways such as a law mower or a magic powered tele-porter. This type of magic was taught to him by his father and after his father passed away. He has stated that the limit to this technique is simply one's imagination and that if you try hard enough you can create things that one couldn't even dream of. Construct Construct is the most basic spell and allows the user to simply construct what they desire out of mechanical parts. Construction Form 01: Midas This spell creates a large golden robot with a large stomach and red eyes. On each arm the robot has a nozzle that connects to its stomach. These nozzles allow the robot to fire off the melted metal it contains within it at foes. It can also detonate itself in a massive explosion of flaming metal. Construction Form 02: Neptune This spell creates pair of mechanical guns that supercool water from the atmosphere and then fire it off at extremely fast rates. The bullets are made of water so they are ideal for use against fire or even metal as a concentrated steam of water will eventually wear out most metals. Construction Form 03: Asura This spell creates a set of nine swords that resemble a mix between a great sword and a katana. These swords are made out of various whirring mechanical bits and pieces, at the end of the swords there are flamethrower like mechanisms that produces jets of boiling steam. Damien usually uses his gravity magic to fight with all nine swords at once. Construction Form 04: Zeus This spell creates a pair of mechanical gauntlets that course with electricity. In addition to the added weight behind his punches this also gives Damien the ability to release electrical currents and blasts from his gauntlets. Construction Form 05: Kronos This spell summons a mech made of clockwork that hold a scythe. It is a powerful creation due to it's sturdiness and ability to put itself back together almost endlessly. Construction Form 06: Seket This spell creates a mechanical bow and a set of arrows. This bow is fine tuned and can use the mechanisms within it to utilize almost perfect aim. The arrows that are fired from the bow have the tips coated in a lethal poison. Construction Form 07: Mars This spell creates a large mechanical war machine that looks like a tank. This weapon can be piloted by magic as well as fire off the magic of any person. The bullets will be affected by the type of magic inserted. Construction Form 08: Gaia This spell creates an extremely oversized mechanical hammer. This hammer is so heavy it cannot be lifted by humans so Damien decreases it's weight with his gravity magic. This hammer is so heavy it is said that the earth shakes upon it's impact with it, though this is not true it will crush most anything in it's path. Construction Form 09: Chaos This is one of the most powerful spells in Damien's arsenal, it's said to be able to annihilate anything in it's path for a heavy cost. This spell has Damien create a massive mechanical cannon that is about as big as a building. He will then charge it full of magical energy and fire a shot. This shot can travel at almost light speed and packs the power to wipe a town off the map. Damien like to shout "It's Chaos!" before firing it.The whole process can take 10-20 minutes and is said to leave Damien to drained to fight. Gravity Magic Gravity Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to manipulate the gravity of things around them. I can crush things to the ground or make them float in the air. Damien learned this magic from his mother and normally uses it as a first resort or in conjunction with his other types of magic. This also makes Damien a pain to fight at close range since he can slam people around with his manipulation of gravity. Gravity This spell is simply named and has a simple purpose it allows the manipulation of gravity in an area around Damien. It can crush someone to the ground or make them float around near him. Skyfall This spell temporally removes gravity from an area before crushing those same things to the ground with such force that one would say it feels like the sky is falling on them. Tomb This spell begins with Damien lifting multiple rocks from the ground and hovering them over the head of his opponent. He will then release them so that they fall upon his opponent and entomb them. He will usually increase the gravity in the area as well to truly crush them. Sound Magic Sound Magic is a type of magic that allows the user to manipulate sound and use it for their own purposes. Damien's particular usage of sound magic revolves around creating vibration and shockwaves of pure sound. Tempo of Flight Using the vibrations he can produce Damien creates vibrations from his hands and feet to fly, while flying he can also create sound waves to propel him around. Palm of Asura Damien thrusts his palm at an opponent from a close range this creates a sphere of sound around them that emits a sonic boom that sends anything inside it flying. This can also destroy their hearing however the sonic boom is localized within the sphere.